Confiance Aveugle
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS] Je suis là au milieu de cette pièce, à genoux. Je suis puni pour m'être simplement défendu. J'espère que mon maître sera clément envers moi.


**/!\ Avant propos /!\**

Attention cette fanfiction contient de la romance (et sexe) entre deux hommes et particulièrement du BDSM.  
Toute personne susceptible de ne pas aimer sont priées de ne pas rester ici.  
Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez seulement de ce que j'écris.

Je remercie mes deux bêta qu'ont eu la patience de me corriger et me relire.

* * *

 **~ Confiance Aveugle ~**

J'ai peur… Réellement peur. Je ne vois rien, je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Je suis à genoux, nu, au milieu de cette pièce, les jambes écartées.  
Je n'entend que quelques bruits distincts. Celui d'une horloge, celle qui est au mur et me nargue, égrenant les minutes passées dans cette position humiliante.  
Le crayon glissant sur du papier, ce même crayon tenu par une personne. Cette personne qui est à l'origine même de ma position.  
Je ne sens rien d'autre sur ma peau que la légère morsure du froid de la pièce, ce collier en cuir autour de mon cou, ce masque en tissu sur mes yeux et rien de plus.  
Un bruit différent me fait presque sursauter. La chaise qui traîne sur le sol, des pas qui résonnent, SES pas dans mon dos qui se rapprochent. Puis une main sur la base de ma nuque me faisant frissonner.

"Je ne suis pas fier de toi Kitty. Et tu sais pourquoi?"

Sa voix envoie des ondes de plaisir et d'appréhension le long de mon corps. Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi je suis là. Quelle a été ma, voir mes fautes.  
Je baisse un peu plus la tête de honte, pourtant une colère intense gronde au plus profond de moi.

"Oh oui tu le sais. Tu m'avais pourtant promis de bien te comporter Kitty. Je veux t'entendre Kit'. Dis-moi pourquoi TU lui as répondu? Pourquoi tu t'es laissé avoir par ses mots?  
\- Elle m'a insultée ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi de plus que me défendre ?!  
\- Kitty!"

Il m'attrape le visage d'une main ferme, me faisant couiner de douleur. Il m'arrache le masque en le jetant je ne sais où. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et tombe sur son regard bleu emplis de colère. Le visage de mon Dom.

"Je vois que je lâche un peu la bride et tu redeviens insolent. Sur la croix tout de suite !  
\- M...mais..  
\- Tu veux que je me fâche ?  
\- N...non monsieur."

Je me redresse, bien qu'un peu tremblant et ankylosé. Je me pose face contre le bois. Il se colle à moi rudement et m'attache au niveau des hanches ainsi que les bras écartées. J'ai peur, mais la colère l'emporte.  
De quel droit JE suis puni pour m'être défendu contre la garce qu'est sa soeur ?!  
Il me pose à nouveau ce masque, m'entravant la vue. Je l'entends s'éloigner, fouiller dans le placard et revenir derrière moi me flanquant une fessée bien sentie me faisant à nouveau couiner.

"Pour avoir insulté un membre de ma famille, avoir perdu ton sang froid en leur présence et m'avoir répondu comme cela, tu auras 10 coups de cravache… et comme ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois te reprendre Kitty…Je veux t'entendre me rappeler ce que je t'ai déjà répété mainte fois dès que je te le demande. Compris?  
\- O...Oui monsieur.  
\- Safeword ?  
\- Nox "

Je sens le premier coups tomber. Une douleur lancinante se fait sentir, il est vraiment en colère. C'est extrêmement douloureux.

"Première et deuxième règles ?  
\- Notre intimité doit rester entre les murs de chez nous. Je dois rester courtois en toute circonstance.  
\- Bien"

Deux autres coups s'abattent. Ils sont moins intense que le premier mais je sens mes fesses rougir rapidement.  
Il passe une main dessus comme pour essayer de calmer ces morsures.  
J'ai le coeur qui bat à tout rompre.  
Ma colère reste encore présente et nous savons tout deux que si je n'étais pas attaché, j'aurais déjà fui de la pièce pour aller détruire cette petite putain de rousse écervelée.

"Troisième?  
\- Je mange convenablement si c'est un repas et ne bois pas plus d'un verre d'alcool, sauf avec votre autorisation."

Deux autres coups. Dans le dos me faisant lâcher un cri. Je me mords les lèvres par la douleur. Bordel que ça fait mal. Mais je ne lâcherai pas le mot de sécurité. Je n'ai pas encore atteint mes limites.

" Nous en sommes à la moitié de ta punition. Je t'écoute ensuite.  
\- Je… Je ne dois pas répondre aux provocations et accusations.  
\- C'est le point qui nous intéresse ce soir. Et donc, qu'as-tu fait au cours de ce repas?  
\- J'ai… enfreint cette règle, en répondant à Ginny qui me traitait de sale déchet et de petite pédale. Elle m'a dit aussi que ce n'était qu'une maladie et que je devais revenir vers elle pour le bien du monde sorcier.  
\- Tu aurais dû faire quoi… Harry ?  
\- Laisser Molly la punir au lieu d'ouvrir mon grand clapet de Gryffondor défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin.  
\- Ensuite ?  
\- Je… J'ai défié votre autorité et ne vous ai pas écouté comme je le devais."

Une fessée me fait couiner de surprise alors que j'entends son rire dans mon dos. Il se colle à moi, me faisant sentir entre mes fesses son excitation bien présente dans son pantalon en cuir moulant.

"Bien, il ne te reste plus que 5 coups."

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, le mordillant au passage, me donnant envie de plus, bien plus. Il se recule et abat à nouveau cette cravache.  
Je crie, je sens mes larmes couler sans que je puisse les retenir.  
Ma colère s'est évaporée. J'ai fauté et j'en paie le prix.  
Le dixième et dernier coup tombe, je tremble. Je sanglote. Je sens que l'on me détache alors, je m'écroule dans ses bras si forts.

"Je...je suis désolé… je…  
\- Shhh… C'est fini Kitty… Maintenant tu vas être un bon garçon hum ? Je vais t'allonger sur le lit. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec ton si délicieux corps."

Il me soulève alors que je tremble encore. Il me dépose dans le lit, sur les draps, à plat ventre. Il s'assied à côté de moi et passe ses mains sur moi en de longues caresses m'arrachant de délicieux frissons.  
Il pose alors ses lèvres au creux de ma nuque me faisant soupirer d'envie, c'est tellement agréable. Sa langue se joint à la partie descendant de plus en plus, repassant sur les brûlures dans mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il frôle à peine.  
C'est une douce torture, tellement frustrante.  
Il se redresse, je l'entends enlever des vêtements et se déplacer dans la pièce.  
Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement d'envie. Son corps se colle au mien sur toute sa longueur, et même plus.  
Je sens sa virilité bien éveillée contre mes fesses, ses lèvres contre ma nuque alors que ses mains enserrent mes poignets à même le matelas.

"Tu vas rester bien sage et me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi… hein Kitty ?  
\- O...Oui Monsieur."

Il me retourne sur le dos et mes mains se retrouvent entravées dans des bracelets de cuir large au dessus de ma tête, écartées l'une de l'autre.  
Il me passe aussi un bâillon spécial muni d'un gode de taille raisonnable me prenant la quasi totalité de la mâchoire, attaché par une lanière de cuir à l'arrière de la tête. Cela m'excite tellement ce jouet.  
Il se relève et attrape l'une de mes jambes, l'écarte assez et l'attache avec un anneau en cuir sur la cheville. Il fait de même sur la seconde avant de poser le dernier élément, un écarteur en métal au dessus de mes genoux.  
Je me retrouve ainsi totalement à sa merci, les jambes entrouvertes de façon totalement indécente devant son regard gourmand.

" Tu es tellement délicieux ainsi."

Il dépose ses lèvres à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant me crisper pendant un instant de plaisir. Puis un coup de langue, un deuxième, puis un autre encore et encore me faisant gémir de plus en plus.  
Il contourne ma virilité, passe sur chaque jambe, soufflant entre ces dernières. Il remonte encore plus repassant sur mon ventre et mes abdos alors que ses mains continuent cette douce torture sur mes cuisses.  
Puis sans que je m'y attende il attrape un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et le mordille assez fort me faisant lâcher un cri.

"Que j'aime t'entendre ainsi… mais je n'ai pas fini. Oh non Kitty. Je te ferai supplier… vilain chaton."

Il me claque l'intérieur de la cuisse en ricanant et se redresse en me laissant comme cela un moment. Il prend un objet dans un des placards et revient vers moi.  
J'entends le bruit du lubrifiant que l'on débouche. Je tremble d'envie et d'appréhension. Le froid du gel sur mon anus me fait sursauter alors qu'un de ses doigt titille mon entrée. Il joue avec mes nerfs, il aime ça.  
Puis sans que je m'y attende, il pénètre en moi un jouet. Je couine par l'intrusion. Il n'a pas l'air très gros mais la gêne est présente. Il pose sur mon pénis tendu un anneau. Je mords le gode dans ma bouche.  
Il me torture. Il se redresse et s'éloigne à nouveau.

"Bien maintenant que tu es attaché, je vais aller travailler dans mon bureau. Tu restes sage et au moindre souci tu appuies sur le bouton ici et j'accourrai vers toi."

Il dépose dans ma main droite une petite manette avec un seul bouton. Dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigne définitivement.  
J'ai envie qu'il continue, pas qu'il parte. J'entends le son de la porte qui claque. Non… non non. Qu'est-ce que.  
J'essaye de rester calme malgré ma panique grandissante. Je suis seul, excité comme il faut. Je ne peux plus bouger.  
Alors que je reprends le rythme de ma respiration, le jouet en moi se met à vibrer me faisant gémir et bouger. Oh Merlin tout puissant.  
Mon désir monte de plus en plus, mais la délivrance ne vient pas. C'en est presque douloureux. Le jouet s'arrête, me laissant pantelant.  
Mais recommence très vite prenant cette fois de l'ampleur, bougeant de son propre chef. Le jouet est donc de fabrication magique. Je couine au départ, les décharges électriques parcourant mon corps de plus en plus.  
Puis cela touche un point bien précis en moi me faisant hurler de plaisir dans mon bâillon sans m'accorder le droit de jouir à cause de cette anneau enserré sur la base de mon sexe.  
Je suis complètement court-circuité quand le jouet déverse en moi un lubrifiant épais. Oh mon dieu.  
Le jouet ralentit à un point extrême, je sanglote de plaisir sans rien pouvoir faire, et ce jouet dans ma bouche se met lui aussi alors à bouger alors que celui plus bas reprend de plus belle.  
Je dois hurler, je ne m'en rends pas bien compte tellement je suis hors de cela. Je suis torturé sexuellement, je veux ma délivrance alors que pour la troisième, peut-être quatrième fois le jouet se déverse dans mon anus.

J'appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande. Plusieurs fois. C'est trop.  
La porte s'ouvre et les jouets s'arrêtent.  
Le bâillon disparaît.

"Je...je …  
\- Oui Kitty?  
\- Je vous en supplie… Prenez moi… Laissez moi jouir…  
\- L'as-tu vraiment mérité ?  
\- Vous seul savez…  
\- Oui, moi seul le sait."

Il enlève le jouet en moi, les liens qui retiennent mes jambes et me prend sans aucun préavis. Je couine alors qu'il se penche vers moi m'embrassant voracement.  
Je sens à nouveau les prémices du plaisir monter de plus en plus, alors que son corps chaud collé au mien me donne des frissons encore plus intenses.  
Ses va et vient sont brutaux. Mon dos et mes fesses brûlent encore de ma précédente punition.  
Je n'en peux plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas jouir avant lui.  
Il m'arrache le bandeau me permettant alors de voir son visage piqueté de taches de rousseurs rouge de plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers échangés, ses yeux brillants de plaisir et sa chevelure de feu partant dans tous les sens.  
Il me sourit, me faisant rougir encore plus que permis.  
Il fait disparaître mes lien sur mes poignets et me fait passer au dessus de lui, me prenant alors au plus profond de moi même.  
Il pose l'une de ses mains sur mon pénis, me branlant au rythme des aller et venus en moi.  
Puis le Black-out. Il enlève l'anneau et me pilonne,nous menant au point de non retour se déversant en moi alors que je viens sur lui en un long hurlement.

Je suis essoufflé, je pleure. Il enlève mon collier et me fait tomber sur lui m'enlaçant fortement.  
Nous restons un moment comme cela alors que nos coeurs battent à un rythme effréné et que nos respirations sont presque sifflantes. Je reviens petit à petit à moi.  
L'une de ses mains caresse ma tête. Je redresse cette dernière plantant mon regard dans le sien brillant d'amour. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me sourit tendrement.

"C'est bien… je suis fier de toi Harry  
\- Je… je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon chaton. Petit chaton aussi agressif que mes dragons à la réserve, hum ?  
\- Pardon…  
\- Tu es tout pardonné. Allons prendre un bain, que je te soigne aussi.."

Il sort de moi et me soulève sans aucun soucis. Bien que ce qui sort de mes fesses coule à même le sol, la salle de jeu sera propre assez vite en quelques coups de baguette.  
Il me dépose et me fait mettre contre le meuble, m'appuyant dessus, dos à lui. Il sort plusieurs lotions et potions, me donne une anti-douleur et passe dans mon dos et mes fesses de quoi enlever toutes traces de nos jeux.  
Je finis détendu bien que tenant difficilement sur mes jambes.  
Il remplit d'un coup de baguette le bain d'une eau chaude et légèrement mousseuse. Il me soulève facilement et nous plonge tout deux dans ce cocons de chaleur que forme l'eau du bain.  
Je me blottis tendrement contre lui, ses bras se nouant automatiquement autour de moi.

Déjà 5 ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année où Face de serpent est revenu d'entre les morts.  
J'étais encore assez naïf mais je suis tombé sous son charme, même si son frère Bill était aussi plutôt attrayant mais hétéro.  
Après l'horreur de cette année Molly avait fait entendre sa voix auprès d'Albus (paix à son âme citronné) et m'avait pris en charge pendant tout l'été en plus de Sirius.  
Nous avons donc discuté un peu avant qu'il ne retourne en Roumanie pour son travail.  
C'est là ce que la famille n'a jamais su, mais Charlie et moi avons commencé à échanger des lettres, des appels par cheminées certains soir. Puis de jour en jour un lien s'est tissé.  
Nos sentiments et une relation particulière s'est révélées à la fin de la cinquième année.  
La perte de Sirius m'ayant fortement affecté, j'étais assez… instable. Charlie m'a alors emmené en Roumanie dès la sortie du train et m'a aidé.  
La première fois que j'ai porté un collier en cuir je fus… assez en rogne à vrai dire. Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre.  
Il a pris la place d'un parent pour m'éduquer, d'un confident pour mes secrets les plus profonds, d'un amoureux prenant soin de moi, un pilier sur lequel je peux reposer à chaque instant.  
J'ai alors appris à obéir, à me concentrer, devenir un peu plus égoïste aussi.  
C'est dans cette même période que j'ai aussi enterré définitivement la hache de guerre avec Snape et conclu un pacte de non-agression avec Malfoy.  
L'année suivante fut l'année où j'appris l'existence des Horcruxes et où Ginny commença à me tourner autour pour mon grand malheur.  
Ce furent des années d'horreurs et de guerre. Si Charlie n'avait pas été là, je serais certainement devenu fou.  
À la fin de la guerre, mon premier geste fut de courir vers là où il se situait, me rassurant sur son état, et de l'embrasser au milieu de tout le monde.  
J'étais libre, j'étais vivant, tout était fini.  
Ce fut le début aussi des ennuis. Mes fans se sont déchaînés pour la plupart par beuglante.  
Ginny fut la pire. Étant la sœur de mon chéri et amoureuse de moi depuis sa tendre enfance, cette dernière est devenue froide et très agressive alors que la presse s'est empressée de relater cette histoire.  
"Celui qui a survécu pour un homme. Histoire tragique d'une jeune sorcière amoureuse au cœur brisé" tout ça parce que j'ai choisi son frère.  
Un article qui n'était même pas signé par Rita Skeeter.  
Le monde sorcier aurait pu pleurer, hurler au désastre, nous en vouloir à tout va… Rien n'aurait changé. Grand bien leur fasse, moi j'ai fait mon... travail. J'ai donc le droit de vivre comme bon me semble.  
Suite à tout cela, nous sommes donc partis tous les deux en voyage pendant presque 3 mois pour que je puisse enfin vivre et que l'on profite pleinement de notre relation.  
Il m'a offert pendant ce voyage mon collier actuel avant une nuit d'amour torride et m'a demandé en mariage comme il me l'avait promis dans les débuts de notre relation.  
Nous étions dans un restaurant assez banal, sur le bord d'une plage sous un ciel étoilé, j'ai cru rêver quand il est venu mettre un genou au sol face à moi alors que nous allions rentrer dans notre logement loué pour l'occasion.  
Nous sommes revenus il y a trois jours et nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles ce soir à la famille.

La suite, vous l'avez sûrement devinée. Ginny l'a très... TRÈS mal pris.  
Nous devons définitivement en parler à quelqu'un pour l'éduquer correctement.  
Une caresse sur ma joue et mon prénom appelé d'une voix presque inquiète me font revenir au présent.  
Je tourne la tête et le regarde avec un un sourire.

" Un Galion pour tes pensées Kitten.  
\- Je repensais à notre histoire... Monsieur."

Il agrippe mes cheveux, les tire en arrière et me mord dans le cou me faisant couiner de douleur puis rire.

"Tu aimes m'aguicher hein?  
\- I simply love you. [je t'aime simplement]  
\- Te iubesc, dragostea mea." [Je t'aime, mon amour]

Il desserre sa prise sur mes cheveux et m'embrasse alors tendrement. J'ai tellement hâte que l'on se marie.

 **END ... or not?**

* * *

C'est la fin de cette OS entre Charlie et Harry, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Je prépare en parallèle un OS , une suite à celui-ci relatant l'éducation de Ginny par la Famille Malfoy et Severus Snape.  
Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à fav, review, et même suivre si vous attendez la suite.  
Cœur dans vos face!


End file.
